


Asshole

by SedaIlandereKaden



Series: Of elves and humans [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedaIlandereKaden/pseuds/SedaIlandereKaden
Summary: Smutty Imlerith one-shot. For all the ladies out there, who are fans too...





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofratko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofratko/gifts).



> A fair warning to all readers - this story is taking place on a modern (although still fantasy) world, hence you won’t find the usual ‘medieval setting’ for Imlerith here. But I think it’s more fun this way...
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think, I’m planning to do later a couple more of these smutty one-shots with different elves from Sapkowski’s and Salvatore’s books in a series.

He woke up with a growl, smashing the damn alarm clock with his big palm, almost flattening it on top of the bedside table. This luxurious hotel was too noisy for his taste and the early morning meeting he had to attend didn’t add anything good to his mood.  
_Fucking military committee meeting…_  
He sat up, going with his hand over his bald head. Upon feeling the hair stubble on it, he growled a second time.  
_Fucking shaving…_  
The body next to him in the oversized bed stirred and now he growled for the third time looking at the female elf lying next to him with a disgusted grin.  
_Fucking disappointment…_

Imlerith stood up and thoroughly stretched his huge frame. Naked as he was, he trudged over to the extravagant bathroom and took a long hot shower. Cursing again he shaved his head and returned to the bedroom.  
“Good morning.” the blond she-elf greeted him with a false smile.  
“Take your money and get out.” he scoffed at her and threw a few bills at her face.  
“Asshole!” the female bellowed at him, quickly got out of the bed and hastily dressed herself.  
She turned around in the door frame as she was leaving, looking at his still naked body and his fat cock.  
“Pft!” her head whipped around arrogantly and she slammed the door.  
_Fucking whores…_

* * *

An hour later he continued to curse nonstop, trying to weave through Thylmebel’s usual traffic jam on his heavy motorcycle. Just as he was passing by a turquoise car, the green light went on and for some unexplainable reason the car’s wheels turned to the right, smashing the left side of his bike. His head turned to look at the driver.  
_Fucking humans…_  
A cacophony of beeping car horns erupted behind their backs when both the car and the bike stopped. The huge elf kicked angrily with his boot the bike’s kickstand and got off, circling the car, knocking on the driver’s window and barking:  
“Park behind the crossing, honey!” the last word in his sentence sounded more like an insult with the way he spat it at her. _  
_

_Asshole!_  
The woman didn’t say it out loud, timidly squeezing her steering wheel and watching the tall thick-muscled elf get back on his bike and starting the motor again.  
_You should wear a helmet, idiot!_ she thought watching his bald head, pointed ears, a nasty looking old scar on the right side of his lips and chin and the strange unnerving amber eyes, which were staring daggers at her.  
The light was green again in few seconds and she parked right behind the crossing, seeing him stopping behind her car and standing next to his motorcycle in the rearview mirror. One look at the seat next to her told her, that she’ll have to assemble the slides of her presentation again and her face was sulky when she exited her car.

For a moment she just stared at the elf, only now realizing how big he is. She wasn’t small herself – at 5.9 feet she definitely had an above-average height for a human female – but the hunk of an elf in front of her was well over seven feet tall.  
She adjusted her chocolate brown hair, telling herself not to be intimidated by him and strode over.  
“Look, I’m sorry…”  
“I don’t care, honey! Your ID and insurance card. I’m in a hurry.”  
_Asshole!_  
She blinked a couple of times with her hazelnut eyes, her face flushed with anger and she barked back:  
“Are you always so impolite to everyone?! I’m in a hurry too, so give me your ID and insurance card as well!”  
“Oh my, it can bite…” he smirked at her condescendingly and the wave of sarcasm in his voice felt like a slap to her face.  
_Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!_  
She fished the documents with one hand out of her handbag and held them in front of him, opening her other palm for his papers. They never came…  
“Katherine… What’s that strange surname…?” he studied her ID with an amused look on his features.  
She immediately tore the papers out of his hands and he chuckled menacingly.  
“None of your business! And if you don’t give me your papers, I’ll have to call the police!”  
He raised his arms in mock defeat with a grin.  
_His very strong, very muscular, very big arms…_ she blinked again, angry at herself now for the inappropriate thoughts and seeing his entertained gaze, he must have read this in her face…  
_Kate! Stop it!_  
The huge elf finally handed her over his papers. For that he first had to unzip his jacket to take the papers out from an inside pocket and she looked at the thin white shirt and the muscled chest and the toned flat stomach underneath it…  
_Kate!_  
She almost tried to openly wipe away with her hand the little devil that seemed to have seated himself on her left shoulder, whispering naughty things into her ear...  
Finally she looked down on his ID:  
‘Imlerith…’ _What?! What?! Nooooooooo!_ she suddenly felt like crying.  
He was a general and part of the committee in front of which she had to show her presentation in about forty minutes…  
She’s never seen him before, but the way he treated her seemed to fit the rumors…

Kate felt the color rise in her cheeks as she took a pen and a notepad out of her handbag and wrote down his personal data. Imlerith was impatiently waiting in front of her, his foot nervously tapping the concrete sidewalk. Once she finished, he almost broke her fingers when he hastily grabbed the pen and notepad, starting to write down for himself her data.  
Without raising his head to look at her he asked with an irritated voice:  
“Your address, honey?”  
“Asshole!” she couldn’t stop that one anymore.  
“For my insurance company…” he chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying harassing her and ignoring her profanity.  
“Oh…” her cheeks suddenly turned beet red and she looked down at her handbag.  
Thankfully she couldn’t see his amused look and couldn’t read his thoughts…

 _Would love to see if your face gets this red when someone fucks you._  
The tall elf grinned devilishly at that idea and he looked her thoroughly over from head to toe now.  
She was tall for a human and he liked that. Straight chocolate brown hair ending at her shoulders.  
_Could have been longer, can’t grab this one so nicely…_  
A really pretty face with hazelnut eyes under long eyelashes.  
_Interesting color._  
His gaze followed her neck down to her breasts.  
_What do we have here… Not like the little elven buttons…_ he chuckled darkly again and saw her studying his face with a frown.  
Imlerith was still waiting for her address:  
“You do live under a roof, don’t you?”  
_Asshole!_  
She told him her address in an angry voice and once he was done writing, he tore the page out of her notepad with her data. It looked as if he wanted to shred the whole thing into pieces…  
Then his head lowered once more and he wrote something else on a page, stuffing the notepad and the pen back into her hands none too gently.  
“There’s my address, honey.”  
“I’m not your ‘honey’! Impolite prick!” she blurted it out quickly before stashing her papers and the notepad into her handbag, turning away and immediately locking the doors once she sat down in her car.  
She started the engine and before she left, Kate threw one last look into the rearview mirror. The huge elf was standing there with something resembling the look of a predator and a smirk that made her shudder.  
_Asshole!_

* * *

Imlerith sat down at the large round table, greeting the other generals from different countries and almost fell down from his chair, when the committee chairman announced a woman with her presentation. The brown-haired woman he’s so deliciously harassed this morning, entered the room with a pile of presentation slides and a laptop, and he chuckled quietly all the time while she went around the table, laying a copy of the presentation in front of each of them.  
“Thank you, honey!” he grinned at her menacingly when she appeared to his right and he noticed with delight her slightly shaking hand.  
The elf chuckled once more seeing her frown when she wordlessly moved away.  
_Nice ass…_

To his surprise the presentation was great and very professional. Kate had a serious face during the next hour, flipping through the slides on her laptop, patiently explaining everything and replying to their questions. He remained silent, just studying her movements and her face, listening intently, being thoroughly impressed by the time she finished.

* * *

The presentation ended and she casually walked out of the room, then – once the doors closed behind her – she stormed out of the building, running to her car and heading home.  
_This was such a shitty morning…_

* * *

She calmed down, once she arrived at her apartment, immediately opening a bottle of red wine and taking sips from it the whole afternoon while she worked from home.  
At six she turned her laptop off, moved to the kitchen and started to cook.  
A motorcycle engine revved up in front of the house and she almost broke the wooden spoon in her hand when she slammed it on top of the counter, rushing over to her windows. She saw a bald-headed elf driving away with great speed.  
Kate blinked, mouth agape… _How dare he…!_  
The cooking was resumed with a lot of noise when she angrily took out the cutlery and a plate, throwing it at her table. She had trouble to finish the meal – her appetite gone.  
And yet for some unfathomable reason she found him interesting. Thinking about that hunk as she was chewing on the turkey meat. Recalling his devouring eyes, his mouth with that brazen grin…  
_Go away, little devil!_ she moved her hand over her shoulder as if wanting to make sure that the little devil whispering into her ear has finally disappeared.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by without any further incidents, and she filed the accident report with her insurance company.  
It was Sunday early afternoon when she turned on her laptop again to check on her emails. Kate sat down, still in her pajamas, hot coffee in her hand and she started to read.  
An email from her insurance company was within the flood of other emails. She tentatively opened it and read the message.  
She blinked a couple of times, putting the coffee mug aside and staring at the message, which stated that Imlerith has paid for the damage on her car…  
_Ass…_ Kate stopped in the middle of that thought. Was he really?

In that moment she twitched, hearing the sound of a motorcycle in front of the building.  
_Stop panicking! It can be a neighbor._  
Nope, it wasn’t. Because two minutes later someone knocked on her door with a force that made the hinges protest.  
She looked down at her pajamas and frowned.  
“One moment!” trying to hide the dread in her voice.  
In just a few seconds she had her jeans and a t-shirt on. Unfortunately no time for a bra or panties, because the door was objecting again about the fist hammering on it.

She looked through the spyhole and her jaw dropped.  
_Is that an ice-cream box in his hand?!_  
The door squeaked a little when she opened and the first thing she noticed was Imlerith’s frown studying the doorframe.  
“Ehm,” Kate cleared her throat, “why are you here?!”  
“Do you have some olive oil? Or butter. A soap bar will do as well.”  
She stared at him with raised eyebrows and he pointed towards the doorframe with a large finger and a cheeky grin:  
“For the hinges.”  
For some strange reason she obliged like a little girl, going straight into the kitchen and taking the bottle of oil from the counter. Maybe it was his voice. Or the way how he asked...  
Kate returned into the living room and handed him the bottle of oil over, watching with interest how he quickly applied it on the hinges, moving the door a couple of times back and forth until the squeaking stopped.  
“Better now.” Imlerith returned the bottle of oil to her and closed the door.  
With him remaining inside of her apartment…  
“I don’t remember inviting you in.” she tried to object, keeping her voice as steady as possible.  
“If you really wouldn’t want to, you’d not even open the door.” he smirked arrogantly, stuffed the half-melted ice-cream in a box into her other hand and walked past her to sit down on her large couch with his huge legs spread wide after taking off his boots.  
_Asshole!_

She turned around going into the kitchen when she heard his husky voice behind her back:  
“Leave the ice-cream here, I like it melted.”  
_His voice. Definitely his voice. And the ice-cream isn’t for me? Asshole!_  
Kate put the oil back onto the counter, wiped her hands with a kitchen towel and with a sigh returned to her living room, placing the ice-cream box on the coffee table.  
The big elf was studying the room and asked without looking at her:  
“Did you have lunch already?”  
“Erm, no. Why?!”  
His bright amber eyes landed on her face and she felt a little nauseous from his gaze. He looked like a dangerous animal.  
_A dangerous animal right in the middle of my living room!_  
Imlerith unzipped his jacket slowly and took out a phone.  
“What would you like to eat?”  
In that moment she started to laugh, bending over, her eyes tearing up and she couldn’t stop.  
The yellow t-shirt now visible under his jacket proudly spelled ‘Asshole’ on its front side…

The huge elf grinned amused, looking down at his chest:  
“Found it in a shop yesterday. I think it’s fitting…”  
Kate was gasping for breaths, but managed to tell him with an appreciative nod:  
“At least you seem to be aware… And have a sense of humor.”  
Imlerith produced a wide grin and this time it didn’t seemed to be evil in any way.  
“What can I order then?” he asked again with a twinkle in his bright eyes.  
“I don’t really care. Just nothing fried.”  
Kate sat down in the other corner of the couch, aware of the missing derisive ‘honey’ when he spoke to her, watching more closely his profile as he ordered the food. Despite his attitude on the outside towards other people, she saw wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that could only be formed by laughing and smiling. Black eyebrows revealing what color his hair would be – if he had any. His hook nose wasn’t especially attractive, but it surely was fitting for his characteristic face. The neck was a bit wider than she liked, but then, he was a well-trained warrior and not a prima ballerina.  
She giggled shortly at that thought, imagining him in a tight pink ballerina dress, just as he finished the call, staring back at her with an undecipherable gaze.  
“The meals will be here in fifteen minutes.”  
“Meals? Plural?”  
“I didn’t have the time yet. My flight leaves in…” he looked at the black expensive watch on his wrist, “five hours. Had to pack and check out from the hotel.”  
“You know…” she fidgeted with her t-shirt’s hem. “I should thank you for paying for the damage, but…” Kate cleared her throat, “you’re not really making it easy with that behavior of yours…”  
His face was expressionless - even his eyes, and he didn’t say a word, only intently studied her face again.

She took a deep breath: “Look,…”  
“I’m looking.” he interrupted her now staring wolfishly right at her nipples, which were standing at attention and pressing against the fabric of her shirt.  
Kate shook her head in disbelief:  
“That’s exactly what I wanted to mention. You can’t just…”  
She was interrupted again, this time by a large hand, that stretched towards her, his fingertips pressing against her lips, then surprisingly gently caressing them. Kate took in a deep breath, her lips parted and she shivered slightly, feeling heat rising in her cheeks and… what was worse… pooling in her lower belly.  
“I can. I shouldn’t. But I can.” he stated confidently with that husky voice and his calloused fingers continued down along her throat and chest, making tiny circles around her engorged nipples.  
_Oh my gooood… I need to get him out of here…_  
In spite of what she consciously tried to tell herself, she felt her pussy getting wet and her nipples almost jumping, reacting to his touch. Seeing it only elicited another one of his dark chuckles, although this time a rather quiet one and to her ears it didn’t sound as menacing as the ones she heard from him almost a week ago.  
“Maybe I wanted to apologize.” Imlerith said after a while when his hand retracted and he started to take off his jacket without looking at her.  
_Did he really just say that?!  
_

Kate had to gulp hard, seeing the heavy bulky arms that emerged from the jacket, the broad shoulders and wide muscled chest. The yellow t-shirt looked as if it would burst any minute on his huge upper body.  
_I have no pantieeees…_ she cried in her mind as she felt the fabric of her jeans getting wet in her crotch and she quickly crossed her legs.  
Imlerith noticed the movement and a smug smile appeared on his face, but he didn’t comment on her discomfort.  
“Do you have some wine?” he asked huskily and she almost died from embarrassment imagining having to stand up to get the bottle, while she nodded…  
To her utter surprise he stood up – and she had to tilt her head quite a lot to look up at him – asking her once more:  
“Where? I’ll get it. Glasses?”  
Kate produced a sheepish smile and directed him towards the wine fridge, the corkscrew and the glasses next to it.  
The elf came back with everything in his hands, sat back down on the couch and skillfully opened the bottle, filling two glasses.  
Just as he was handing her one over a knock sounded at the door and he motioned for her to remain sitting, going to open the door.  
_I had no idea he could be such a gentleman…_ she smirked to herself and then wiggled uncomfortably, feeling the jeans getting even wetter.  
By now she gave up. It was clear he would leave whenever he wanted and not when she would throw him out.  
_Do I even want to throw him out...?!_

* * *

When he returned from the door, he automatically went into the kitchen, arranging the food on two plates and brought everything to the living room. Kate realized he paid for everything without even asking her.  
They ate together and he complained shortly about his hotel, but then surprised her by praising her presentation for more than ten minutes. Kate felt her cheeks flush again a bit, but appreciated his words. It was surely nice to hear it from someone like him…  
Imlerith continuously refilled their glasses and she felt a new wave of heat filling her insides as the wine coursed through her veins, adding even more to the wetness between her legs.

“Dessert?” one side of his mouth strangely twitched as he was pointing with a long finger towards the ice-cream box.  
She imagined the melted contents and shortly hesitated.  
“Trust me, it has the best consistency right now…” he added with that husky voice again and she had no clue what will follow when she shortly nodded in agreement.

The top of the box was quickly removed and as he was leaning over the coffee table, she saw his hands going low, then felt his palms on her ankles and he suddenly yanked her legs onto the couch, spreading them wide. Her head and back fell onto the couch as well with the force he moved her body and she gasped wide-eyed.  
Imlerith grinned widely – there was this predatory look again – when his eyes remained for a while on the dark spot on the crotch of her jeans. The yellow t-shirt flew over his head within the blink of an eye and Kate noticed a couple of nasty old scars on his… really huge… torso.  
_Last chance to object to this…_  
“Imlerith…”  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
_Ass… ooooh…_  
Her t-shirt was pulled up within a second and a spoon filled with the melted ice-cream miraculously appeared in his hand, spreading the cold liquid across her chest and belly. She squirmed and two large palms gripped her shoulders, pinning her down as his tongue touched her skin.  
_I’ll go to hell for this…_  
She closed her eyes, her skin prickling with the sensation as the tip of his tongue slowly pushed against the skin on her navel, circling it and playing. He closed his lips over her navel and sucked in the ice-cream which has settled in it.  
Kate moaned quietly and he chuckled with amusement, continuing his soft torment on the skin of her stomach, slowly licking his way up to her breasts. His right hand moved away from her shoulder, a finger gliding across the skin where the ice-cream was still present, gathering some of it on his fingertip.  
“Open your pretty mouth.”  
The long calloused finger was hovering above her lips and the way he said that in his husky voice made her even wetter – if it was even possible. She spread her lips and the fingertip dived into her mouth, touching her tongue, withdrawing slowly, leaving the sweet ice-cream taste in its wake. Before it fully disappeared, she closed her lips around it, heavily sucking on his finger.  
“Like that?” Imlerith chuckled yet again, but this time his voice was betraying his arousal.  
Kate opened her eyes now, almost whimpering seeing his gaze, so full of lust, his eyes having a darker hue now. Her lips spread into a smile, holding his fingertip between her teeth gently and the nod of her head was almost imperceptible.

For a short moment there was a smile on his lips too, then he licked them slowly, staring intently into her eyes:  
“I’ll take you up on that. Later.”  
His voice seemed to liquify between her legs as she felt further droplets of wetness moistening her jeans. She didn’t even notice, that he was still keeping his weight off of her, propping up on his left, until his right hand didn’t disappear towards the table only to return with another spoon full of melted ice-cream. Kate watched as the spoon arrived above one of her erect nipples and he tilted it only a bit, so that a few droplets fall. The cold milky solution hit her nipple and she arched her back with a loud moan as he immediately lowered his head to suck hard on her breast. His tongue swirling around her nipple, then flicking over it rapidly, before his teeth grazed over it and he pulled lightly.  
Her breath was quickening fast, her back arching repeatedly and she whispered with a raspy voice:  
“Do that again!”  
“Gladly…” Imlerith’s response came in a tone that made her hips jerk involuntarily towards him and with a contented smirk he did as she asked, repeating to play with his tongue and teeth around her reddened nipple.

Her fingers went to his pointed ears, caressing them and he hissed quietly, closing his eyes, his lips curled up, his teeth flashing. She looked at his face and that animalistic expression made her moan again. His lustful amber eyes opened slowly and she watched as another spoon wandered towards her other nipple.  
This time the cool bottom of the spoon pressed against it and she tilted her head back at this unusual feeling, closing her eyes again, breathing hard. The ice-cream flowed all over her breast and she felt his tongue licking it away with long strokes, before it circled the nipple, sucking and gently biting on it as he did on the other one before. His hot breath came in shorter bursts now and she moved her hands to slide her fingers over his bald head and neck, then lower across his chest, reveling in the feeling of his hard muscles under her palms. She traced his abdomen, working her way towards the button on his pants. A palm held her hand in a steely grip and her eyes flew wide open.  
“Not so fast! I’m not done here yet…” he smirked amused at her and she pressed her hips defiantly against the large bulge in his pants with a grin.

Imlerith looked down to watch the dark stain on her jeans grow as she started to grind her hips against his covered cock and he chuckled darkly, his gaze moving towards her face and his lips coming close to hers.  
“You humans are so impatient.”  
It made her growl in disappointment, but only for the split of a second, because his lips closed around hers and his tongue now incessantly worked against her lips to gain access into her mouth. She complied with his demand and his tongue immediately started to explore this part of her body. Now his hands wrapped around her head, holding her in place and his full weight descended onto her chest, almost taking her breath away. Her palms wrapped around his biceps, fingernails scratching his skin and he just chuckled again into their passionate kiss as if she would be tickling him.  
The huge elf withdrew slowly from her mouth, shortly biting both her upper and lower lip, which made her squeal, but the pain wasn’t too big, it only made her want even more.  
His body moved away and he knelt on his haunches, his fingertips gliding down her skin, pinching both her engorged reddened nipples on their way and she arched her back again, pushing her chest towards his hands.  
There was no chuckle or a smile from him this time, only half-opened lips, narrowed eyes and heavy breathing as his fingers reached the button on her jeans and suddenly jerked the fabric so hard, that the button simply flew away. Kate heard it hit the coffee table, dancing on it for a short while with a clicking sound, then falling over the edge and disappearing in the carpet under the table. She’d have to buy new jeans, or have these repaired, but at the moment she couldn’t care less…

Without unzipping her jeans, he turned his palm and his fingers slid underneath the fabric. She felt his fingertips all over her soaking wet folds and he found her clit, pressing it shortly, making her groan loudly and bucking her hips once more. His fingers moved away and Kate watched through half-opened eyelids as they’ve reached his mouth, moving inside and he closed his lips around his fingers, sucking and licking away from them her juices.  
Now he smirked. With an expression of absolute delight.  
His hands gripped her jeans on her hips and he crumpled up the fabric in his palms as he moved it down to the middle of her thighs.  
The elf stood up, grabbing the jeans above her ankles and jerking them away hard. Her whole body shook as that piece of clothing was swiftly removed from her long legs and she only now fully saw the size of the bulge in his pants.  
Kate gulped hard and he must have noticed because another wolfish grin appeared on his face as he leaned down towards her drenched folds and took another spoonful of the ice-cream.  
A mix of surprise and desire was contained in the moan that escaped her lips as the cool liquid dropped down onto her folds. There was a pause and she raised her head to look down.  
As if he was waiting just for that, Imlerith’s tongue now shot forward and he took a long lick across her folds, staring into her eyes when the tip of his tongue stopped on her clit and pressed it ever so slowly. Her head fell back and moaning loudly in a continuous stream she squeezed her nipples, only to shudder from how sore they already were at this point.

His tongue started drawing circles around her swollen clit and a finger slid up and down across her folds, making her hips buck in regular intervals. He pushed a finger inside of her soaking wet pussy as his lips closed around her clit and he sucked hard, making her scream in pleasure.  
Imlerith’s finger started moving inside of her and his tongue flicked urgently over her clit. Kate grabbed the edge of the couch behind her head, holding on as her whole body was moving, arching and twitching.  
A sudden flood of the cold ice-cream covering her whole mound made her gasp for breath, her eyes flew wide open and before she could look down, his mouth covered her crotch, madly lapping up the liquid from her skin.  
The empty box flew away from his hand, bumping against the TV stand, remaining lying upside down and from the corner of her eye her dazed mind registered the remaining ice-cream slowly flowing down onto the hardwood floor. She laughed aloud, her voice changing into a long lustful howl as the elf between her legs added another two fingers to the first and started to move his hand faster, his lips sucking on her clit and her world almost went dark as an unbelievably strong orgasm washed over her whole body.

Imlerith stopped his movements at once, immediately going for the buttons on his pants and opening the front to release an already painful erection. He didn’t even bother to get out of them, only yanking his pants down his thighs, kneeling, his hands grabbed her hips and before she came down from her surreal orgasm, the tip of his cock was already pressing against her folds. Kate watched his eyes with a hazy look, trying to speak to him between her rugged breaths:  
“You… wanted…”  
“I’m sometimes… impatient too.” he replied with a groan, gasping for air, his lips and chin drenched in her juices and melted ice-cream.  
She had no time to giggle – the head of his fat cock entered her overflooded pussy, stretching her painfully almost beyond the limit and she sucked in a breath, growling with closed eyes. He moved slowly forward, despite his urge to empty his swollen balls as soon as possible.  
_This… is… fucking… tight…_ the thoughts in his mind scattered by the hot walls of her pussy.  
He looked down at her, her disheveled chocolate brown hair, her open inviting lips, the engorged nipples and the vein on her throat, that was moving erratically with every one of her fast heartbeats.

Kate felt his lips on hers again, tasting the unusual mix of her own juices and the ice-cream, her tongue licked his lips and chin nearly greedily and he lowered himself on top of her, devouring her mouth as his hips started to move, picking up speed.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and screamed into his mouth, but not from pain and it was music to his ears. Every nerve in her pussy felt each bulging vein on his thick cock as it was moving, the bulbous head hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She tore her lips away from his, struggling for breath, her chest heaving and in between the gasps she yelled for him to go faster, to make her cum again.  
He pressed his mouth against her neck, his groans now changing to roars each time he slammed into her and bottomed out. The skin on Imlerith’s back ripped open through her nails, scratching him wildly and he didn’t even notice. His balls contracted achingly as he felt her tighten around his cock, squeezing him hard as if wanting to suck his seed out of him.  
And then she arched her back heavily, tilted her head and screamed his name as his cock was choked hard by her pulsating pussy walls. He grabbed her hair, pulling it strongly and roared hoarsely next to her ear. His other hand crushed her hip when he pressed all of his length inside of her orgasming hole and he emptied his throbbing balls deep inside, his thick hot seed filling her in long spurts.

His sweat-covered chest collapsed next to her shoulder, groaning and panting, but the steely grip on her hip remained, just like his cock embedded inside of her thoroughly sore pussy. She was heavily gasping for air, her arms and legs shaking when she nuzzled his neck and felt his arm pull her closer in a tight embrace.  
_Not an asshole after all…_  
Kate chuckled quietly, feeling so contented and… safe.  
Imlerith calmed his breathing and his hand finally released his grip on her hip, kneading it, but he knew she’ll have bruises the next day.  
_Sorry…_ the thought didn’t reach his mouth and he only softly kissed her temple when he disentangled himself from her, standing up, only now pulling off his pants and looking for the bathroom.  
She was too weak to speak, thinking he’ll find it anyway on his own and he didn’t ask.

He returned a few minutes later, drying himself still with a towel, motioning for her to stay lying when he threw the used towel over the back cushion of the couch. Dressing took him less than five minutes.  
She watched him amused as he brazenly took her phone from the coffee table, typed in his number and called his own phone. Saving the numbers on each phone, he stashed his in the inside pocket of his jacket and left hers on the table.

Imlerith turned to look at her, lying spread-legged naked on the couch. His eyes wandered across her whole body with clear satisfaction, watching her red swollen lips, nipples and folds, his cum leaking out of her sore pussy…  
He walked over to her and bent his head down towards her face.  
“I’d prefer not to stay in a hotel the next time I’m in Thylmebel.” he said in a hoarse voice, his large hand roaming down her neck and chest, surprisingly gently caressing her raw nipples.  
“You’re welcome to stay here.” she quietly whispered against his lips before he devoured her mouth in a deep kiss, then swiftly walked out of her living room through the front door and closed it behind him with a wink.

* * *

Five weeks later her phone rang and she picked it up with a hearty laugh, seeing the word ‘Asshole’ appear next to the phone number on the screen.  
After a few minutes Kate walked over to the freezer, took out a box of ice-cream and left it to melt on the coffee table in her living room with a smile…


End file.
